


Thursday Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Kise mention, Realizing Love, kuroko mention, my first aomomo attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine always took Momoi for granted, but when he lets his mouth get the best of him, she doesn't let it go like normal. What can he do that will make her forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Afternoon

Aomine stands at the street corner, looking down the way at the row of houses.

He knows he needs to apologize, he knows that.

Every time exams show up, Momoi disappears way before to study, and reappears right when Aomine begins to realize that he hadn't once paid attention. She then sticks close to him for a hard month and burns all of her efforts into his head, giving him just enough to pass the exams.

He owes her for getting him through school, really.

Only the last study session ended rather poorly, with Aomine snapping at her for being too clingy and motherly. Only, his insults took a turn for the worse, calling her unnecessary and just a big _pain in his ass._  Even Momoi has her limits on how far she'll let Aomine go before she gets angry.

But the thing is, she always comes back. Momoi _always_ comes back. She cools off for a day or two, maybe runs to a few of her friends or maybe Kuroko for a pep talk, and then she comes back, bubbly as ever.

It's been a week. More than that, eight days, since he's talked to her. He's seen her on the train, at school, at practice, but she won't speak to him. She won't even walk home with him. He thinks about the past week that he's had, and how awkward it's been. At school she passes him in the halls without looking his way. At practice, he felt extremely flustered when he expected her to show up with his water bottle, and she passed one to Sakurai instead.

He glares at the concrete, kicking a pebble before him and sending it bouncing into the middle of the street. Why is she being so petty?!

“ _Momocchi really works hard for you, you know? It'd be good to show her you appreciate her. It's not like she has to stick by you all the time.”_

His anger melts off of his tense shoulders as he thinks about Kise's statement. It's true. Momoi studies extra to make sure Aomine gets through school. As much as she screamed about her love for Kuroko, she followed Aomine.

He sighs and looks up at the sky. The grey clouds have all gathered together in a dark mass that hangs far too low to be safe.

Rain.

The blunette curses as he makes a break for her house. He jams his hand against the doorbell, ringing it three times over. As a kid he used to ring the doorbell incessantly until Momoi or one of her parents came to answer the door with a scowl on their face.

He smirks at the small memory, but only for a fleeting moment before he realizes he's just flown to her doorstep with nothing to say. He panics, considering running back to his place. He's already soaking wet, so the rain won't make a difference.

His school bag suddenly feels like an anvil.

“Dai-chan...?”

He freezes, whipping around from the street view to see Momoi bundled up in a frumpy cream sweater and leggings. She looks tired, remnants of mascara are flecked along her eyelids, and her lips are still a deeper pink than usual.

A date?

“Uhm...” he begins, unsure of what to say next. He knows he has to apologize, but it's more than that. To show her how much he appreciates everything she's done for him. Every test, every basketball practice, every shopping trip that started with her and ended with him, every injury and cold she nursed... his chest tightens.

“I'm...I'm...” he prays that Momoi will just take the half of his apology and fill in the blanks, but she doesn't. He reaches for his bag and hurriedly takes out a small box. Momoi recognizes it as the music box she'd been dying to have for almost three months now. The trinket was from one of her favorite movies that held her favorite song in piano version.

Her eyes widen at the gift, not only because Aomine had picked it out, but because this box wasn't exactly cheap to get.

He presses his hand over his face to hide his embarrassment, but the blush only crawls further up his neck and floods his cheeks. “You mentioned it a while ago...so...”

Momoi hides her urge to grin as she wraps her fingers underneath the box, taking it from him. She knows he's trying to apologize, but seeing him try this hard is undeniably cute.

Aomine's heart nearly sinks when she doesn't squeal for joy over the gift. “Look...Satsuki...”

He freezes when her eyes lock onto his. _Shit, I can't do this...!_

Aomine leans forward and drops his head onto her shoulder, gripping her arms tight to keep her close. “I'm sorry, alright?” he sighs. “I know I said something stupid, but...” He bites his lip. The noise of the rain drowns out, and all he's left with is the sound of breathing, the light scratching noise of Momoi drawing her nail along the art of the music box, and the scent of her perfume dancing in the cold air.

“ _I need you, Satsuki.”_

Had she not remembered she was holding his gift, she would have dropped the music box. Her heart jumps into her throat and lodges itself there. She never thought she'd see the day where Aomine said something this sentimental, yet here she is on a Thursday afternoon, rain sloshing against the pavement, locked between her best friend's hands with an apology on his lips.

“So quit ignoring me, already...” he mumbles.

A silence hangs between them for a while. Neither of them are sure how long, but the quiet lets the apology melt into their veins and give them both time to calm their heart rates.

“Dai-chan,” Momoi finally says, bringing a hand up to rest atop his wet hair. “Thank you,” she breathes, tilting her head to lean against his.

“Fucking finally,” he grunts, still refusing to lift his head. Momoi lets out a musical laugh, her fingers gingerly playing with the wet mop of blue just above the back of his neck. “You're really hopeless without me, aren't you?”

“Tch, I'm not repeating a word of that.”

“Aw, come on, please?”

“No,” he growls, absentmindedly relaxing into her touch.

“Fine,” she pouts, “I really like the music box though.”

“I listen, sometimes.”

Momoi grins to herself, before stepping backwards and clapping a hand against his cheek softly. “Come on, let's get you out of these clothes, huh? Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” he replies, following her in and ditching his shoes. “We can watch old championship reruns if you like, or the new episode of that crime drama is recorded, too,” Momoi says, but Aomine snags her by her hand before she goes too far.

“Erm...actually I kind of wanted to...study.”

He looks away bashfully, avoiding her surprised gaze. “Okay, let's study first, then!”

Aomine hides his smile from her, and follows her to her room.

There are many things Aomine will share with Momoi. But there are a few things that he'll never tell her, at least, not right now.

_One: He'd probably die without her._

_Two: She's a damn good manager._

_Three: God knows what he would do without her beautiful smile._

 

* * *

 

“Dai-chan,” Momoi chirps, tapping a pencil against his forehead. Aomine jolts, his eyes refocusing on the math problem on the page. “I'm busy tomorrow,” she says, and he gives her a sideways glance.

“I've got a date with Tetsu-kun,” she smiles.

“Cancel,” he says, almost too quickly. “Wh-what?! Why?!”

“Because you're mine,” he snips, his eyes widening when the words leave his mouth. “Eh?” Momoi's cheeks redden at the statement.

“For the next week, baka, you need to make up for eight days of ignoring me.”

Although she's red, she can't help but smile at him. “Okay, I'm yours for eight days.”

He exhales with relief over his shoulder as she goes to pull up another example problem for him. He may hate studying with a fiery passion, but if he gets Momoi to himself for eight full days, he'll suffer through any problem.

Maybe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Aomomo drabble! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I might make this a series, and post more knb drabbles, but I'll start with this one first!
> 
> Reach me on my tumblr [Tumblr](http://fukuchan.god.jp) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/manamiin_)!


End file.
